Trixie Espinoza
Munchkin Offspring Urchin Small Human Trixie Babe |date of birth = 2008 |age = 12 |family = *Chloe Decker *Dan Espinoza *Penelope Decker *John Decker *Unknown *Unknown |occupation = Elementary student |affiliation = *Lucifer *Mazikeen |portrayed by = Scarlett Estevez |seasons = 1-4 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Beatrice Espinoza, better known as Trixie, is the young daughter of Detective Chloe Decker and Detective Dan Espinoza. She is a very excited, happy young lady that loves meeting new people, is not the slightest bit shy, and loves hugs. We have also learned through multiple episodes (and bribery attempts) that Trixie is a massive chocolate cake lover. She becomes friends with Lucifer and Mazikeen. History Trixie was born in 2008. She was seven in the and celebrated her 8th birthday in . Throughout the Series In the , Lucifer meets Trixie at her school, whilst following a hot teacher and ends up waiting by the principal’s office. When asked the reason for her actions, Trixie replies that the girl made a fake Snapchat account and made fun of Trixie, so she kicked her in the "no-no touch touch square". After Lucifer tells the mean girl she'll go to Hell and uses his powers to scare her, Trixie begins to like him. In , her mom tells her about the Hot Tub High School film, and, to her surprise, Trixie had already seen it since she has Internet and states that she enjoyed the part where Chloe's character vomits on the cute guy. In , it is revealed that Trixie gave Chloe's number to Lucifer. In , when Chloe came home after shooting Lucifer, Trixie compared her action to the boy Noah in her class, who kept throwing French fries at her at lunch, and that meant Chloe "must really like" Lucifer. In , Trixie gets upset after her mother and grandmother begin arguing over how she looks. So she steals her mother’s phone and uses it to order an Uber and goes to Lux. In her search for Lucifer, she finds Maze behind the bar and strikes up a conversation. When Maze asks her what she wants to be when she grows up, rather than focusing on what other people want her to be, she reveals her ambitious career choice: to be the first President of Mars. In , we follow Chloe and Dan as they investigate a murder, as well as Trixie and Lucifer as they explore a new possible school. While at the prospective school, the two join an in-progress class where the students are encouraged to share their feelings, good or bad. Trixie shares that she is sad “because my mommy almost died. Her job is scary. But she has helped so many other people with their problems, I don’t want her to worry about mine. So I pretend I’m okay.” At now eight years old, Trixie is situationally aware and knows that her mother has a high stress job that requires her to solve a lot of problems for a lot of people. She does not want her mom to come home after having to help other people all day, just to have to worry about her problems as well. In , Maze is at odds with Amenadiel. So when he drops by the home she shares with Chloe, she has Trixie open the door and send him away. When she walks back into the living room, Trixie asks Maze why she does not want to see him. Maze reveals it is because he has lied to her, prompting Trixie to share some wisdom: “Mommy says that sometimes people are just scared to tell the truth. Maybe they need a little help.” Once again, Trixie is proving she is wise beyond her years, and that kids do pay attention to what is going on with their parents and are always listening. Despite Maze taking a sharp left turn with this advice, it was well intentioned, and I love that it was delivered by a nine-year-old. In , God creates an alternate universe where John Decker was never murdered. This meant that Chloe remained an actress, which meant Dan never met Chloe and became a corrupt cop. Because of this, Trixie doesn't exist in the alternate universe. In "Everything's Okay," upon Chloe's return to LA, a remorseful Maze asks to see Trixie. Chloe claims that Trixie is still upset with her and does not want to see her. Maze believes this and when she sees Trixie at the police station later she avoids talking to her, only for Trixie to notice her and immediately make amends, prompting Maze to realize Chloe was trying to protect Trixie from her. In "Devil Is as Devil Does," Trixie learns from Chloe that Lucifer is "going through something" and decides she needs to help him out, and walks in on him and Eve at the penthouse having a conversation about Chloe being too involved in his life. Upon meeting Eve, she is immediately distrustful and interrogates her to ensure she has the best intentions and eventually warms up to her. Soon assassins arrive to kill Lucifer, prompting Eve to immediately protect Trixie and an enraged Lucifer to deal with the would-be killers. After the situation is sorted out, Lucifer assures Chloe that he would do anything to protect Trixie. Personality Being so young, Trixie is innocent and full of wonder. She seems unbothered by her parents' separation and seems to be more aware of the world than she lets on, such as in "Lucifer, Stay. Good Devil.", when she revealed to her mother that she knew about her short-lived career as an actress. Despite his uncomfortable stance towards children, Trixie seems to enjoy Lucifer's company, having felt a bond with him when he scared off a bully in "Pilot". She runs up to hug him when he comes to visit, and even thinks he is "funny." She seems to see him as a "cool uncle" figure, taking his bad influence to heart, such as in "Favorite Son", where she takes a bite out of her birthday cake behind her parent's back because Lucifer told her "if you want something, just take it". Trixie is unfazed by several things that would disturb or scare most children of her age, and she even viewed them as "awesome", for example when Maze took Trixie trick or treating. Trixie said she wished that Maze had brought a costume to wear. Maze responded, "Well, I did bring something", and reveals her true face. Trixie said it was cool. Family Appearances *Although Trixie appears in a promo image for , she doesn't actually appear in the aired version of the episode. Trivia *In the volume 1 of the Lucifer comic series, there is a character named Beatrice Wechsler, an adult waitress that worked at the Lux and eventually became Mazikeen's lover. *Her name could also be a reference to Beatrice Portinari, Dante's "love interest" in The Divine Comedy. *Trixie loves chocolate cake, her favorite flavor being double fudge. *In a cosmic sense of irony, Trixie only exists because of her grandfather's death. Without John's death to motivate Chloe, she would have never met Dan and had Trixie. *Chloe and Dan call Trixie "little monkey" which was Chloe's father nickname for her. *In , Lucifer told Trixie that her name was a hooker's name. This is a possible reference to a prostitute named Trixie who was a frequent guest character on the show , which was created by Tom Kapinos. Kapinos also developed the TV series Lucifer from the comics and wrote the pilot episode. Gallery References pl:Trixie Espinoza fr:Trixie Espinoza ru:Трикси de:Trixie Espinoza Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Humans Category:Help needed